From German and European Published Applications DE 2 131 902 and EP 0 414 245 A1, respectively, vehicle steering devices are known, which comprise a steering wheel part coupled non-rotatably to a steering column, and a central part which is stationary with regard to a rotation of the steering wheel part. The known gas bag modules include a gas generator unit and are housed in the stationary central part. The gas generator unit is connected electrically via a supply line with a control unit arranged outside the steering device. Such steering devices basically have the advantage that operating elements arranged on the central part are always to be found at the same place irrespective of the steering wheel position. In steering devices with a gas bag module housed in the stationary central part, the gas bag no longer has to necessarily be constructed so as to be symmetrical to the rotation center of the steering device. As the orientation of the gas bag, unfolding from the stationary central part, is always the same, asymmetrical gas bag shapes with better restraint characteristics can be used.
The wiring of a gas bag module which is stationary in relation to the rotatable steering wheel part is, however, problematic compared with conventional steering wheels without a stationary central part, in which usually a so-called clock spring ensures the proper electrical connection between the rigid laced wiring harness on the steering arm and the electrical components rotatable with the steering wheel. In a steering device with a stationary gas bag module, on the other hand, in particular the supply lines to the gas generator must be guided through the rotatable steering wheel part.
There is a desire to provide a steering device with stationary central part, which offers the advantages of a fixed gas bag, but in which a simple and secure wiring of the gas bag module is made possible.